


Apples and Sunshine

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky takes care of Steve, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve uykusunda dönmüş olmalıydı, çünkü şimdi yüz yüzeydiler ve Steve sanki içgüdüsel olarak sıcaklığa yaklaşmış gibi görünüyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Sunshine

Hava griydi ve yakın bir zamanda yağmur yağacağı neredeyse kesindi. Sokaktaki herkes özellikle hızlandırılmış adımlarla bir an önce gidecekleri yere varmaya çalışıyorlardı. Bucky fazlasıyla dalgındı, Steve'in arka taraftaki pencereyi kapatmayı unutmuş olduğunu umarak ilerliyordu. Derken bütün soluk renkli günün içinde gözüne kıpkırmızı elmalar ilişti, Steve'in en sevdikleriydi. Bucky bir saniye duraksadı, eve bir an önce varmakla arkadaşının yüzünde göreceğinden emin olduğu gülümsemeyi kafasında tarttı, sonra emin bir şekilde tezgaha yaklaştı.

Elinde kesekağıdıyla tentenin altından çıktığında birkaç büyük damla yüzüne ve saçlarına düştüler, Bucky iç çekerek tanıdık tozlu sokakta ilerlemeye devam etti, yağmur yavaş yavaş hız kazanmaya başladığında kendini apartmana atmayı başarmıştı.

Endişelenmesine sebep olacak kadar çok ıslanmamıştı, kesekağıdı ondan daha kötü durumda görünüyordu. Bucky anahtarlarını uzunca bir sürenin sonunda bulmayı başararak içeri girdi, kapalı havaya rağmen yine de aydınlık olan holden doğruca mutfağa girip elmaları ıslak kağıdın içinden kurtardı, özenle hepsini masaya koydu. Üzerini değiştirmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama Steve oturma odasında yoktu, arkadaşının bu havada dışarda olabileceği düşüncesi bile kalbinin ağırlaşmasına yetti. 

“Steve?” diye seslendi bir yandan onun odasına girerken. Burada da değildi. Bucky aceleyle hole geri döndü, bir şemsiye alıp dışarı çıkacak ve Steve'i arayacaktı, başka yolu yoktu bunun ama Bucky daha bağcıklarına uzanamadan kapı açıldı ve Steve göründü.

Üzerinde Bucky'nin kendisine fazlaca bol gelen kazaklarından biri vardı, ve Bucky kalp krizi geçirerek ayaklarının çıplak olduğunu gördü.

“Hoşgeldin.” dedi her zamanki sakin haliyle

“Steve! Neredeydin sen?” 

“Dışardan bir miyavlama duydum.” Steve sakince ellerini ovuşturdu, Bucky onun titremeye başladığını görebiliyordu. “Bu yağmurda kalsın istemedim, Buck. Ama apartman kapısında Bayan Chestshire'la karşılaştık ve o dışarı çıkmama izin vermedi.” Üzgün bir halde omuz silkti. “Bir fincan çay içmem konusunda ısrar etti.”

“İyi ki seni yakalamış!” Bucky onun ayaklarını işaret etti. “Ayakkabılarını bile giyemeyeceğin kadar acil bir durum muydu gerçekten?”

“Düşünmeden fırladım, bana öyle bakma Bucky, o miyavlamayı duysaydın-”

Bucky yüzünü eliyle kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı.

“Steve, buraya gel.”

“Asıl kendine bak, sırılsıklamsın.”

“Çünkü yağmura yakalandım. Dışarı fırlamaya kalkışmadım.” Bucky onun yanına gelmeyeceğini anlamıştı, iç çekerek kendisi ona yaklaştı ve ellerinden birini tuttu.

“Donmuşsun!” Bucky onun ellerini avuçlarında ovalayarak ısıtmaya çalıştı.

“Buck-”

“Donmuşsun, yorganın altına gir, geliyorum.”

Steve söylene söylene yatak odasına doğru ilerlerken Bucky de doğruca mutfağa yöneldi. Çaydanlığı ocağa koydu ve suyun kaynamasını beklerken masadaki elmalardan birini aldı.

Papatya çayı ve elmayla odaya girdiğinde Steve yatağında uzanmış, yorganı beline kadar çekmişti. Bucky içindeki endişeyi kontrol altına almaya çalışarak fincanı ona uzattı. Steve fincanı ellerinin arasında tutup hafifçe üflerken Bucky elmayı kazağına silip ona uzattı.

Steve'in kızarmış yüzü bununla aydınlanırken Bucky içi ısınarak yorganı onun altına sıkıştırmaya başladı.

“Buck, ben bebek değilim-”

“Ya tabii. Çıplak ayakla gezen de benim.” Bucky şimdiden onun göğsünün hırıldamaya başladığını duyabiliyordu.

“Bir şeyle meşguldüm.”diye kendini savunmaya çalıştı Steve, her zamanki gibi inatçıydı.

Bucky onun kağıtlara eğilmiş halini düşündü, yüzündeki odaklanmış ifadeyi, dudaklarının gergin bir kıvrım haline gelişini.

“Bakabilir miyim?”

Steve başını iki yana sallayarak elmasından bir ısırık aldı. Bucky onun komodine terk ettiği fincana baktı.

“Onu eninde sonunda içeceğini biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Steve yüzünü buruşturup elmasını yemeye devam etti, papatya çayından nefret ettiğini ikisi de biliyorlardı ama soğuk algınlığı konusunda elmalardan daha etkili bir tedavi olduğu aşikardı.

“Stevie?”

“İçmek istemiyorum.” Steve yatakta aşağı kayarak çene hizasına kadar yorgana gömüldü.

“O zaman iyileşemezsin.”

“Zaten iyileşmeyeceğim.” Steve ona özür diler gibi baktı, sanki bahsi geçen kendisi değil de Bucky'miş gibi. Bu bir anlamda doğru olabilirdi, Bucky onun sağlığını korumak konusunda Steve'den daha özenliydi. “Bunu biliyorsun.”

“Konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştığını biliyorum ama o fincanda bir yudum bile kalırsa bir hafta süreyle malzemelerini göremezsin.”

“Yapamazsın!” 

“Yapacağımı biliyorsun.” Bucky kendinden emin bir şekilde fincanı tekrar ona uzattı, karşılığında yarısı yenmiş elmayı aldı. Steve abartılı jestlerle minicik bir yudum alırken elmayı ısırdı.

“Bucky!” Steve ona büyümüş gözlerle baktı. “Sana da bulaşacak. Hasta olacaksın!”

“Çayını hala içmiyorsun?” Elmayı tekrar ağzına götürdü.

“İçiyorum!” dedi Steve aceleyle ve koca bir yudum aldı. Büyük ihtimalle damağını yakmıştı, yüzü biraz daha kızardı ve gözleri yaşardı.

Bucky hafifçe güldü ama acısına duyduğu sempatiyi belli edebilmek için onun omzunu ovuşturdu.

“O kadar da hızlı değil.” 

Steve sonunda dev yudumu yutmayı başardığında uzanıp saçını karıştırdı ve elmayı fincanın tabağına koydu.

“Gidip diğer battaniyeyi alacağım.”

“Olmaz.” Steve'in gözleri kapanmaya başlıyordu ama sesindeki inatçılık hala belirgindi. “Sen ne örteceksin?”

“Yana kayarsın diye umuyordum?”

Bucky onun başka bir şey söylemesine fırsat bırakmadan kendi odasına yönelmişti bile, ama onun daha da kızardığından neredeyse emindi.

**********  
Yapabildiği en hızlı şekilde kuru kıyafetler giymiş olarak odaya döndüğünde Steve çoktan uyumuştu, elleri yastığının altında kıvrılmıştı ve alnı şimdiden biraz ıslak görünüyordu.

“Seninle ne yapacağım ben?” Bucky yatağın yanında yere diz çöküp onun alnına yapışmış saçlarını geriye itti, ateşi tahmin ettiğinden daha yüksek gibiydi, gece daha da yükselmemesini umuyordu. Diğer battaniyeyi dikkatle üzerine örttü ve soğuk suyla bezleri almak için banyoya gitti.

Geri geldiğinde Steve yine üzerini açmıştı ve hafifçe aralık olan dudakları şimdiden kurumuş görünüyordu, Bucky onun üzerini tekrar örterken ona su içirmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu ama bunun için uyanması gerekecekti ve onu uyandırma düşüncesi bile kalbini sızlattı. Bucky bir anlığına etrafına bakındı ve sonunda bir plan bularak onun çekmecesindeki mendillerden birini çekip aldı. Ucunu yanındaki suya batırarak dudaklarının arasına uzattı.

Steve gözlerini bir an bile açmadan ağzını kapattı, Bucky onun boğazının hareket ettiğini ve suyu yuttuğunu gördü, biraz içi rahatlamıştı. Suyun içine koyduğu bezlerden birini alıp dikkatle alnına yerleştirdi, Steve'in soğukluk karşısındaki kıvranışları işini kolaylaştırmıyordu tabii.

“Stevie, hadi ama.” Bucky bezi sağ eline geçirip sol elini onun saçlarına koydu, bu onu sakinleştirmişe benziyordu. “Gördün mü, sadece benim. Şimdi uslu duracak mısın?”

Bu kez bezi düzgünce yerleştirmeyi başarmıştı ama elini saçından çekmek için bir süre daha bekledi.

“Seninle ne yapacağım ben?” diye tekrar etti, pek de farkında olmadan. Steve tekrar hareketlenmişti, Bucky o dizlerinin bir hareketiyle battaniyeyi üzerinden kaydırırken gözlerini devirdi. Örtüyü eski yerine çekip bu kez yanlarından iyice sıkıştırdı.

Steve uyanık olsa bunların hiçbirisini yapmasına izin vermezdi, bunu gayet net biliyordu. Kendisiyle bu şekilde ilgilenmesinden hoşlanmıyordu. Bucky için hiç sorun değildi bu oysa, ona bu kadar yakın durmasına izin vermesi bir şekilde gururlandırıyordu onu.

Steve tekrar sırt üstü döndü, dudakaları kıpırdıyordu; belki bilinçsiz bir sayıklamaydı ya da uyanıyor muydu?

“Bucky?” sesi çok zayıf çıkmıştı, bilinçli olabilmek için fazla uzaktan gelir gibiydi.

“Buradayım.” Bucky yatıştırıcı olduğunu umduğu bir şekilde onun saçlarını okşadı. “Buradayım, uyumaya dön.”

Steve daha da kısık bir sesle tekrar etti, ellerinden biri bir yumruğa dönüşmüştü. Ateşi şimdiden o kadar yükselmiş olabilir miydi? Bucky endişeyle doktoru çağırmak için yarını beklemenin iyi bir fikir olup olmadığını bir kere daha gözden geçirdi. Neredeyse kurumuş olan bezi alıp suyun içine koydu.

“Şşş. Her şey yolunda.” diye fısıldadı ona, eğilip dudaklarını onun alnına bastırdı, geçen seferkinden daha sıcak gibi geldi ona. Bu iyi değildi.

Islak bezi tekrar alnına koyarken Steve sızlanmaya benzer bir ses çıkardı.

“Ateşin yükseliyor.” dedi Bucky, onun duymadığını bildiği halde. Steve'in uykusu epeyce ağırdı, özellikle de ateşliyken. Konuşmak beyninin endişe içinde boğulmasını engellemek içindi, biriyle konuşurken sakin kalmak daha kolaydı. “Bunu koymam gerek, tamam mı?”

Bezi tekrar alnına koymayı başardığında Steve sol elini tekrar yastığın altına sokmuştu, diğeriyse hala sıkılı bir yumruk şeklindeydi. Ne görüyordu acaba?

“Bucky?” Bu kez adını da bir tür sızlanma gibi söylemişti. Bucky düşünmeksizin eğilip dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı, göründükleri gibi yumuşaktılar ama umduğundan daha kuruydu. Az önce ne yaptığını düşünmek yerine endişeyle mendili bir kere daha onun ağzına uzattı, eninde sonunda onu uyandırıp doğru düzgün su içmesini sağlamak zorunda kalacaktı.

Onu öpmüştü-

Bucky _öncelik sıralaması_ , diye düşündü kendi kendine. _Önce Steve'i iyileştirmemiz gerek._ Bununla alakasız olan her şey daha sonrayı bekleyebilirdi.

Steve en sonunda daha sessiz ve yoğun bir uyku haline geçtiğinde- alnındaki bezi 3 kere daha değiştirmişti- Bucky kendine yiyecek bir şeyler bulmak için mutfağa ilerledi. Elmalardan birini alıp düşünmeden çiğnemeye başladı, gözleri uykusuzluktan yanıyordu ama bunu umursamadı. Duvardaki saat gece 3'ü gösteriyordu. Sabah ilk iş doktoru arayacaktı, işe daha sonra giderdi.

Onu öptüm, diye düşündü bir kere daha. Teknik anlamda bir öpücükten çok bir dokunuş sayılabilirdi ama yine de. Bucky iç çekerek tezgaha yaslandı. En azından Steve bunu hatırlamayacaktı, ona bunu nasıl açıklardı bilemiyordu.

Bunu düşünmek iştahını kaçırmıştı, elmayı masaya geri koyarak yatak odasına döndü. Bezi bir kere daha değiştirdi. Steve her zamanki gibi kendi içine kıvrılmış, cenin pozisyonunda uyuyordu. Yatakta o kadar az yer kaplıyordu ki... Bucky'nin kalbine bir ağrı saplandı. Steve onun fazla endişelendiğini düşünüyordu, o hep hastaydı zaten, Bucky bu kadar abartmamalıydı. Bucky'nin onu kaybetmekten ne kadar korktuğunu bilse ne derdi acaba? Bir gün her zamanki gibi ateşlenip sabah uyanamayacağını düşünerek kendini deliliğin eşiğine sürükleyebileceğini bilse?

Herhalde gülerdi. Bucky bir an kendini olduğundan da yorgun hissetti. Yavaşça onun yanına uzandı, hem böylece onun sıcak kalmasına da yardım etmiş oluyordu. En azından böyle düşünmek içini rahatlatıyordu. 

*****************

Uyuyakaldığını ancak uyandığında farketti.

Steve uykusunda dönmüş olmalıydı, çünkü şimdi yüz yüzeydiler ve Steve sanki içgüdüsel olarak sıcaklığa yaklaşmış gibi görünüyordu, aralarındaki mesafe kesinlikle gecekinden daha kısaydı. Birkaç santim daha, ve alnı Bucky'nin göğsüne yaslanmış olabilirdi.

Bucky bunu düşünmemek için kendini onu kontrol ederek oyaladı, alnındaki kurumuş bezi aldı ve hala tam ayılamamış halde artık ılık olan suya batırdı. Yan yatan birinin alnına bez koymak zor bir işti ama artık Bucky'nin alışkın olduğu bir durumdu bu. Sonra çıplak ayaklarla mutfağa ilerledi. Saat 9'du. Tanrıya şükür. Saat 10 olduğunda Doktor Jacobson'ın dairesine gidebilirdi, üst katlarında oturan bu yaşlıca adam Steve'i çok severdi. Aslına bakılırsa, bütün apartmanda Steve'i sevmeyen tek bir kişi olduğundan emin olamıyordu.

Bucky kendi kendine söylenerek yüzünü ovuşturdu. Steve uyanacaktı, böyle şeyler düşünmek yerine ona kahvaltı hazırlasa daha işe yarar bir şey yapmış olabilirdi. Yulaf lapası yapabilirdi, Steve'in nefret ettiği şeylerden biri de buydu ama diğer seçeneklerden daha iyiydi, özellikle de midesi hassasken. Bucky bir an konu Steve olduğunda ne kadar korumacı hissettiğini düşündü, birkaç iş arkadaşı bununla ilgili şakayla karışık yorumlar yapmışlar ama Bucky hep gülüp geçmişti. Şimdi gözüne haklılarmış gibi görünmeye başlamıştı, belki de Steve'i rahatsız ediyordu?

Yulaf lapasını ocağın üzerinde karıştırırken bir yandan da bunu düşünüyordu, sonra kendine gelip bütün bu düşünceleri aklının gerilerine doğru iteledi, şu anda buna zaman yoktu. Sıcak karışımı dikkatle bir kaseye aktarıp yatak odasına ilerledi.

Steve uyanmamıştı. Onu uyandırmak içini parçaladı ama yapılması gereken bir şeydi, doktor gelmeden önce bir şeyler yemesi gerekiyordu.

“Bucky?” Steve gözlerini aralayıp onun yüzüne baktı. “Hiç uyudun mu?”

“Bebekler gibi.” Bucky onun sırtına bir yastık koyup kaseyi uzattı.

“Buck, doğruyu söyle.” Yüzü ciddileşmişti. “Hiç uyudun mu?”

“Doğru söylüyorum. Gerçekten uyudum.” Steve ona bakmaya devam edince kaşığı tutan eline hafifçe vurdu. “Ciddiyim, Steve. Uyuyakalmışım. İzci sözü.”

“Sen hiçbir zaman izci olmadın.” Steve hafifçe gülümsemişti.

“Ne demek istediğimi anladın.” Bucky sırıtışının yüzünde yayıldığını hissedebiliyordu. “Yemeğini ye, doktoru çağıracağım.”

“Gerek yok-”

“Steve, soru sormadım.” 

“Ben bebek değilim.” diye tekrar etti Steve, yüzü tekrar ciddileşmişti ama bir yandan kaşığındaki lapaya üflediğinden etkisi biraz kayboluyordu.

“Biliyorum.”

“Benimle sürekli ilgilenmek zorunda değilsin.”

“Sen de benimle ilgileniyorsun.” Bucky elini saçlarından geçirdi. “Yaptığımız şey bu.”

“Evet, ama sen benimle daha fazla ilgilenmek zorunda kalıyorsun.” Steve sonunda lokmasını ağzına attı. “Bu adil değil.” 

“Benim için sorun değil-”

“Belki benim için sorundur?” Steve kaseyi kucağına koydu. “Bucks, ben senin sorumluluğun değilim, biliyorsun değil mi? Benimle ilgilenmek zorunda değilsin-”

“Zorunda değilim ama yapmak istiyorum.” Bucky kızaran biri olsa o anda kızarmış olacağını biliyordu. “Bana kalırsa, sen benim sorumluluğumdasın.”

“Kendime bakamayacak kadar zayıf olduğumu düşünmüyorsun herhalde?” Steve'in ağzı ince bir çizgi şeklini almıştı.

“Elbette hayır.” Bucky onun tartışacak gücü nereden bulduğundan emin değildi, kendisi çok yorgun hissediyordu. 

“O halde ne?”

“Seni seviyorum.” Bucky bir anda bunun kulağa ne kadar yoğun geldiğini fark edip şaşırdı. “Yani- biliyorsun-” diye toplarlamaya çalıştı aceleyle.

Steve'in yüzü yumuşamıştı. Bucky'nin kastettiği anlamı anlamış mıydı, Bucky bundan emin değildi.

“Buck.” Sesi sıcaktı. 

“Ben hasta olduğumda sen de bana baktın.” diye hatırlattı Bucky, onun bir şey söylememesi için.

“Sadece bir kere.” dedi Steve ama sesindeki ciddiyet kaybolmuştu, bu Bucky'nin içini rahatlatıyordu.

“Sonuçta.” Bucky onun kasesinin kenarına vurdu. “Sana ihtiyacım olsaydı beni bırakmazdın, değil mi? Aynı şey.”

Steve iç çekerek kaşığını ağzına tıktı. Steve o kadar inatçıydı ki bir tartışmada son sözü söylememesinin tek sebebi olabilirdi, verecek bir cevap bulamamıştı.

Steve birkaç kaşık daha alırken Bucky kendi kendine gülümseyerek onu izledi.

“Gidip doktoru getireceğim.” dedi Steve kaseyi komodine koyduğunda. İçinde biraz kalmıştı ama Steve'in tabağındaki her şeyi yediği ender görülen bir durumdu zaten. 

“Bucks?”  
Bucky dönüp ona baktı.

“Seni asla bırakmazdım, biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Bucky bunun ilgisini anlamamıştı ama Steve'in yüzündeki ifade bunu kastettiğini belli ediyordu.

“Elbette.” dedi yavaşça. Steve başıyla onayladı. “Şimdi ben gidip doktoru alırken yataktan çıkmak gibi saçma bir şey yapmayacağını düşünmek istiyorum, beni haksız çıkarma Stevie.”

Steve arkasından söylenirken Bucky uykusuzluğa rağmen, o sabah kendini fazlasıyla mutlu hissederek dairenin kapısını kapattı ve merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.


End file.
